série de drabbles
by Ariane
Summary: Suite à une soirée d'animation sur les drabbles par la Collectif Noname, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mes premiers textes de ce style d'écriture.


Bonjour à tous, me voici avec ma première série de drabbles suite à un super atelier d'Elisabeth M Holmes réalisé pour le Collectif Noname. Un atelier passionnant surtout pour moi qui ne m'étais jamais essayée à l'exercice. Sur ce :

Enjoy

* * *

_**Drabble n°1 :**_

_**Fandom : Sherlock**_

_**Thème : première fois**_

_**Rating : T**_

Dans ce regard il pouvait tout y lire, et dans ces bras tout y ressentir ! et dire qu'il la craignait cette première nuit. Imprévue, impossible, incongrue, imaginative, incroyable, instoppable. Dans ce regard irisé où tout l'amour se lisait, John se sentait comme émerveillé, estomaqué, éternellement reconnaissant. Dire que sans ce couteau, rien ne serait arrivé, pourquoi c'est toujours dans la mort que l'on construit l'amour ? En tout cas une chose était certaine, il l'aimait son détective et c'était réciproque. Un baiser bestial se terminant dans un je t'aime c'est la drogue bénéfique et incendiaire pour ces mordus d'adrénaline.

* * *

_**Drabble n°2 :**_

_**Fandom ; Docteur Strange**_

_**Thème : Virevolter**_

_**Rating : T**_

Sa cape ne faisait pas l'homme qu'il était, certes ces frivolités virevoltantes faisaient de lui un sorcier respecté, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Strange voulait être apprécié. L'homme avait perdu déjà tout un pan de sa vie, il espérait donc que cet artefact le reconstruise en tant que sorcier suprême. La magie l'avait appelé, il avait donc décidé de faire don de son corps à ces arts mystiques. Le monde lui faisait confiance, mais pour lui, seule une personne comptait vraiment. Tant que Ross serait heureux et vivant, il n'hésiterait pas à faire don de sa magie exubérante pour protéger les siens. Surtout en ce moment, où le pan de gauche de ce manteau magique les maintenait à l'égard des regard le temps d'un baiser volé.

* * *

_**Drabble n°3 :**_

_**Fandom ; Sherlock**_

_**Thème : utiliser votre repas du soir comme thématique**_

_**Rating : T**_

Une soirée peu comme les autres, un restaurant français, une nourriture méconnue pour Sherlock qui préférait se régaler du regard de son amant plutôt que du plat devant lui. Pourtant rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Le chateaubriand de veau rosé, crème d'endives à la ricotta et ses pommes de terre persillées semblaient succulent, mais l'intrigue se trouvait au niveau de la serviette de John. Une boite discrète de velours noir. Une question, un genou à terre et pour acquiescer, ce fut par en prenant une bouchée de ce délicieux repas. Le limier acceptait la demande en mariage de son médecin. Le chocolat du dessert promettait d'autres désirs !

* * *

_**Drabble n°4 :**_

_**Fandom : Sherlock**_

_**Thème : premier jour d'école de votre personnage favori**_

_**Rating : T**_

Sherlock ne voulait pas aller à l'école, les cours que mère lui donnait étaient largement suffisant pour lui et il refusait de rencontrer la populace du Lycée. Il avait tenu bon pendant 15 ans durant avec l'école à la maison. Mais Mycroft est venu encore se mêler de sa vie. Non il n'était pas malade, non il n'était pas autiste, il était juste différent. Un enfant au cœur d'or bloqué dans une prison en béton armé. Sa première journée ne fut pourtant pas si déplaisante. Non pas les cours, mais ce petit vendeur de substances illicites. Il savait désormais comment s'évader grâce à ses pilules colorées

* * *

_**Drabble n°5 :**_

_**Fandom Docteur Strange/Avengers**_

_**Thème : fantasme**_

Alors que dame la cape le soutenait dans la bonne position, laissant Ross aux bons soins de Strange, ce dernier put enfin prendre possession du corps de cet agent de la CIA. A force de jouer au chat et à la souris, le sorcier aux fantasmes exacerbés, le fit sien dans son bureau, à même la table alors que les collègues se trouvaient juste sur le côté. Qu'il fût bon d'avoir la dimension miroir afin de jouer à Alice ça glisse au pays des merveilles. Et ce n'était certainement pas le blond qui allait se plaindre des mensurations de son félin magique et légèrement Strange ?

( si vous avez comme une impression de fanart déjà vu, oui, en effet, SH2W2 en a dessiné un de la sorte qui m'a permis d'avoir l'inspiration de ce texte)

* * *

_**Drabble n°6 :**_

_**Fandom : Sherlock**_

_**Thème premier plaisir**_

_**Rating : T**_

La sentir dans sa main encore chaude et tremblante, une délivrance dans le bruit si particulier et cette image de le voir lui en complète extase. Cette couverture orange ridicule et pourtant si utile, lui donnant encore plus un air de débauche. Tuer pour le sauver, son arme remise à la va vite dans la poche de sa veste, alors que Sherlock s'avançait près de lui comprenant ce que John avait fait pour lui. L'ancien militaire avait trouvé une nouvelle adrénaline auprès du détective. Un premier plaisir partagé d'une passion commune. Sauver et résoudre main dans la main les châtiments de demain

* * *

_**Drabble n°7 :**_

_**Fandom : Sherlock**_

_**Thème : vélocité**_

_**Rating : M**_

Ses longs doigts fins et agiles savaient comment jouer de cet instrument, Sherlock connaissait la manière de faire sortir les plus beaux sons de cette rencontre symphonique. La vélocité de ces mains déshabillant avec ardeur son amant de toujours, ses caresses spécifiques aux endroits stratégiques faisaient que John inondait la pièce de louanges divines. La musique adoucit les Mœurs et faire l'amour adoucit le cœur. Quand la rapidité sauvage prend le pas sur la cadence tempérée des vas et viens intensifiés, la libération proche entraine des cris exotiques sur des tons délicieux. Holmes jouait du Violon aussi bien que Sherlock maniait le John.

* * *

_Voilà,_

_j'attends avec impatience vos retours sur ces petits textes complètement nouveaux pour moi. Et à très vite avec le reste de mes aventures sherlockiennes entre autres._

_Bisous_

_Ariane_


End file.
